


Not Lovers. Just Strangers.

by Jemmabeth_at_221B



Category: Seven Deadly Sins - Fandom, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Anime, F/M, Fluff, Manga, Multi, Nanatsu no Taizai - Freeform, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Own Character, Past Child Abuse, Seven Deadly Sins, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemmabeth_at_221B/pseuds/Jemmabeth_at_221B
Summary: Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed always gets what he wants and there's nothing different this time when he's confident he's found his soulmate out in the forest. He can't decide if she's making his life better or worse and now drama follows them everywhere.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> +Title influence: Strangers by Halsey.  
> +Most of this fic was influenced by a lot of Halsey songs.  
> +All rights go to the creators of The Seven Deadly Sins anime, I don't own anything/anyone except for my OC, Valencia.  
> +Enjoy :)
> 
>  

Outside, the thunder clapped even louder than the night before and the lightening continued to strike the trees of the forest. The five out of seven Sins stared miserably out of the windows of the Boar Hat wondering when the week-long storm would pass over.

"We have to move out soon. It's not safe here." Meliodas finally said.

The Sins groaned. They knew Captain was right, but they hadn't eaten in two days since the storm scared off every possible wild animal into every possible shelter available.

"I'm not leaving here until I've eaten a decent meal." Ban huffed, circling the brim of his beer stein with his finger.

Meliodas turned back to the window and tucked his hands inside of his pockets. "You can eat a decent meal if you're willing to go out there and hunt for something. Until then, we'll just have to wait."

Gowther held up a finger pointedly. "If there has been rain consistently for the week then it is unlikely the storm will stop tonight."

"Thanks, Gowther." Hawk sighed, listening to his stomach rumble yet again.

"Urgh! Fine! I'll go." Ban headed for the door. "I'll just venture outside. Into the dark. Where it's raining. And I'll get wet. And cold. Probably injured." He continued to drone on as he stepped outside.

"Okay thanks Ban!" Meliodas, grinning, slammed the door behind Ban.

Gowther was right. The storm wouldn't stop, and it wasn't going to any time soon. But the team were starving and so was Ban and Ban knew he was the best hunter of them all when it came to killing for food.

He'd been searching for a long time now and as he'd guessed, there was nothing around for miles. Not even a single rabbit which was a shame for the Fox Sin because just like a typical Fox, Ban loved to eat rabbit.

The rain kept pouring and Ban was ready to give up with his clothes soaked through and his silver hair stuck to his forehead. Just as he turned around, his ears pricked, and he sniffed out the scent of another warm-blooded creature. He stayed still, head turning slowly to peek over his shoulder. Ban smirked when he caught sight of a silver-grey wolf drinking from the lake.

"Dinner is served."

The silver-grey wolf spotted Ban from the corner of its eye and snarled as it turned around, heckles standing up on the back of its neck. It bared its teeth at Ban and Ban was only too happy to take on the challenge, flashing his own fox-like fangs back at the wild animal.

He spun on his heels and leapt for the giant dog, grabbing it by the scruff of its neck and wrestling it to the floor. The wolf yelped. Its teeth snapped for Ban's neck and as Ban rolled over to pin it down, he noticed something that resembled pain and fear behind its green eyes. He paused for a moment, suddenly unsure of himself and forgetting that this was supposed be dinner for the night. During the brief pause, the wolf took its chance and bit into Ban's arm, ripping a chunk right out of it.

"You bastard!" Ban cried out. He ignored any other emotion he felt and set his mind back to the challenge, smacking the wolf's head against the rocks beneath it. "Finally." He sighed in relief, flicking his dripping wet hair out of his eyes.

It seemed like an even longer trek home now that he was tired and bleeding but Ban eventually kicked the front door open and dropped the silver-furred creature in front of the fire before tending to his wound which was taking its sweet time to heal over. "Dinner. Happy now?"

The other four Sins blinked at the giant wolf quickly drying out very quickly in front of the roaring fire.

"Well you took your time." King said.

"The thing put up a fight if that wasn't obvious already." Ban replied, holding up his bleeding arm for all to see.

"Sir Ban!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Are you alright? Do you need a bandage?"

Ban smiled and nodded briefly. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

King floated over to Ban snuggled against his Chastefoil. "Why are you still bleeding? That should have healed by now."

Ban shrugged. His arm was in quite a lot of pain and it wasn't made any better when Elizabeth had finished bandaging it up. He knew this was unlike him and something was making his powers weak. If he wasn't careful, the undead Sin was going to end up dead one day.

"It's probably nothing." Meliodas came waltzing back in, sharpening two knife blades against each other in preparation for this huge meal to come.

"Sir Ban?" Gowther called. "Could it be that your wound hasn't healed because you weren't attacked by a wolf?" His voice was just as calm and collected as always.

Ban frowned. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No." Gowther replied. "I'm simply-"

"Stating the obvious." Human-sized Diane finished.


	2. 2

Ban, Meliodas and King turned around and jumped slightly at the new sight on the floor in front of the fire. 

Meliodas' jaw dropped.

King's nose began to bleed and Ban? 

Well, Ban just blinked on.

Instead of the giant fluffy beast with a bleeding head that Ban had hauled inside, there was now a young and slim female curled up and naked, completely unconscious. Her brunette pixie-style hair was soaked to her head from the rain and a pool of crimson blood was forming slowly underneath her. Her small sharp features were screwed up in pain and her small frame shivered from the cold.

"What are you doing, you perverts?!" Hawk squealed. "Don't just stare! Get her a blanket!"

Elizabeth dashed into her own room and pulled the fleece blanket from her bed, covering the girl up as gently as she could. Before anyone could decide what else to do with her, the young woman stirred and opened her eyes which were a dazzling shade of green.

"You." She growled and feebly stood up, tying the blanket around her in a post-shower-towel style. She reached up and touched the back of her head, glaring down at the blood on her fingertips afterwards. "You did this." Her eyes met Ban's. She grinned wickedly and flashed a pair of fangs much like his own.

"Me? I don't even know who the hell you are!"

"Valencia." The girl replied bluntly. "You know the big grey wolf you were all gonna eat for dinner? Yeah that's me. Also, I need new clothes."

Slightly taken back by the sudden change of thought, Diane thought she'd offer the girl something. "I'm sure we could make you someth-"

"No need." Valencia interrupted and dropped her blanket. Before any of the men could freak out over a naked woman, she clicked her fingers and instantly slipped into some magically appeared clothes: a black button up shirt, black jeans and red sneakers. "That's better." She began to roll up her sleeves. "Now, where were we?" She looked up through her fringe and smiled darkly over at Ban.

Ban took a step back and held his hands up defensively. "Look, I'm sorry alright? How was I supposed to know you weren't a real wolf?"

"I am a real wolf!" Valencia snapped, then thought, "I can show you again if you'd like?"

Meliodas suddenly perked up. "Are you going to take your clothes off again?"

Valencia glared. "Gross."

She pounced for Ban. Ban crashed into the wooden tables, throwing the girl off him. Valencia raised a hand to Ban's face. He countered by grabbing her wrist and flipping her onto her back. Valencia brought her knees to her chest and kicked Ban in the stomach causing him to fall from on top of her. Ban grabbed both of her wrists and hauled her up, pinning them above her head against the wall. Admittedly, this girl was strong. But she was also small and quite skinny, so it only took Ban one hand to hold her against the wall so that her feet wouldn't touch the ground.

Elizabeth had cried out for them to stop and ran to intervene. Meliodas stopped her and watched on, vaguely amused.

Gowther made several attempts to commentate the entire thing for no reason other than to help himself make sense of the whole situation but was shushed by Hawk who continued to cheer Ban on.

King and Diane sat side by side reacting with the occasional 'ouch' and grimace whenever one of the two was hurt by the other.

The silence that had settled was almost deafening while both Ban and Valencia locked eyes, smirking at one another. Ban teased her like a child ready to start a race- he'd make quick sudden movements as if going to lash out again without actually doing so which would make Valencia react in the same way or flinch if Ban was making out to hit her. It was almost as if the two were waiting for each other to catch their breath before they continued. They both laughed a little, amused by each other's pathetic efforts to out-do one another.

Eventually, Ban let go and Valencia dropped to knees. Slowly, Ban turned his back and began walking away though he wasn't finished quite yet. Valencia jumped once more for him from behind. He was ready. Smirking, he span around and launched Valencia right out of the Tavern door and back into the forest.

The Sins gasped.

Ban waited.

And waited.

Stepping outside, he watched Valencia jump back into her wolf form, shaking her fur as she landed.

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "Again? Really?"

The wolf bared her teeth, emerald eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Be careful, Ban. She seems pretty dangerous." Diane warned from the window.

Ban turned to face her. "Please. She's no match for-"

Hawk shrieked. "BAN!"

The wolf had Ban pinned against the outside wall of the Tavern, jaws locked around his middle and teeth sank neatly into his stomach. Her tail wagged a little out of satisfaction as she mauled her way through Ban's abdomen.


	3. 3

Three days had passed, and Ban was still laid up in bed. He was awake, bored and hungry but still stuck in bed under strict orders from Merlin.

"I don't understand why he's not healing straight away." Meliodas mused. "His arm didn't heal before, either."

Merlin finished making up another bottle of pills for Ban and set them aside. "What kind of wolf was it that attacked him?"

"Not just any wolf, Merlin. She could transform from human to animal in a snap. It was crazy."

"She?"

Meliodas nodded.

Merlin smiled.

"What? So she's female, so what?"

"Nothing." Merlin chuckled. "Leave it with me."

She left without another word and hours later, she found Valencia sat crossed legged by a stream peacefully watching the water run.

"My, my. You've grown since I last saw you." Merlin's voice was soft and welcoming.

Valencia turned around and jumped up. "Merlin!" She ran into her arms and tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Everything is so messed up! I've been so lonely since you left, and I can barely hunt for food because all of the animals are hibernating in this freezing weather and I'm so hungry and so angry all of the time and I can't control my outbursts- I just keep transforming and I nearly killed a guy!"

As Valencia rambled, Merlin affectionately stroked her hair. It had been a long time since they had met, and she hadn't realised that Valencia would be in such a state.

"He was kinda hot, too. That made it worse. He just made me so angry like he knew how to press my buttons and he was going to kill me for his friend's dinner! I mean, what the hell? He reeked too, I don't know what of, but his scent was so...off. Like, it wasn't human scent which can only mean he was immortal right? But immortals heal pretty much straight away, so why didn't he?"

Valencia paused for a moment and the realisation suddenly dawned on her. "Jesus...Did I kill him? I've never killed anyone before. Will I get into trouble? Is he actually immortal? People can only be immortal if they drink from the Fountain of Youth. That's what you told me...Merlin, I'm such a mess."

Merlin laughed softly. "Calm down, 'Cia."

Valencia couldn't remember the last time anyone had called her that. It was nice to have some familiarity back.

"He's not dead. Still very much alive. And still very much annoying. But the Fountain of Youth spell is quickly wearing off him since you've been around."

"What does that mean?" Valencia wiped her wet cheeks on her sleeve.

Merlin smiled and offered her a handkerchief. "It means he likes you."

"What?"

"He's beginning to let his guard down and let his emotions get the better of him. You're making him human again." Merlin explained.

Ban had never coped well with Elaine's death and he'd long given up searching for a way to bring her back to life. He barely knew Valencia, but he did know that she was pretty, and he was attracted to her headstrong and challenging personality. That's where things got complicated. He liked that she put up a good fight and he was sure that if he was persistent enough, she'd cave in and return the affection.

"I don't want to make him human again." Valencia started to panic. "I don't even like him. He's an ass, he hurt me, he's way too vain for his own good and-" She paused.

"And?" Merlin teased.

Valencia shrugged. "I don't know, I just don't like him. I said he was hot, not that I enjoyed his personality, too."

Merlin laughed. "It's too late. He's already imprinted on you. He doesn't know yet. But he will."

"He's what?" Valencia deadpanned.

"Imprinting is when one animal will recognise another as a parent or a thing of habitual trust. He trusts you, 'Cia. He's come to like you quicker than he thought. You're a smart girl who puts up a good fight and he saw that in you. That's what attracted him to you. I mean, you're of the same species so I guess it's only natural."

Valencia looked on, nonplussed. "Species." She repeated sarcastically.

Merlin shrugged. "He's the Fox Sin. You're a wolf."

Valencia began to walk away. She didn't want to belong to anyone.

She hadn't had any family since she was five after her parents had died. The Holy Knights had arrested her for stealing food, clothes, money, you name it, just to survive on her own. At the age of ten, Merlin had rescued her and had stayed by her until she was sixteen. But when the Seven Deadly Sins had called for her help, Merlin had no choice but to leave. And that was it. But Merlin hadn't seen her since she was sixteen and a lot had changed between then and now.

"I don't want to be a wolf."

Merlin began to follow her. "I gave you the power of Transformation so you could protect yourself from the Holy Knights. I taught you how to control it, Valencia. I gave you a choice and you agreed."

Valencia turned to face Merlin. "And are the Holy Knights still looking for me? Even after I escaped?"

Merlin sighed and nodded quietly. She'd tried her best to keep Valencia safe from a distance even after all these years but the Holy Knights weren't people to give up a fight so easily.

Valencia scoffed and shook her head. "You gave me a power to make me safe and they're still after me. You failed, Merlin. And what has happened instead? A fucking pretentious dork who I can't stand to be around has fallen in love with me because I'm the same species. Big whoop for you."

"You're being immature, 'Cia." Merlin rolled her eyes.

"Immature!" Valencia argued. "Immature? Maybe I'd act more mature if you'd been there for me when I needed you, Merlin! But where were you, huh? Five years! Five years I've been living out here on my own trying to stay in hiding and this curse has done nothing but get me into more shit!"

Valencia hadn't realised (although Merlin had let her get on with it), that while she as busy ranting away, she was subconsciously heading back to the Tavern. Merlin had happily followed her all the way back without saying a word because she knew that the Tavern was the only place Valencia could go where she'd be sheltered and safe. When Valencia stopped, Merlin raised an eyebrow knowingly with a smug smile plastered across her pale face.

"Now look what you made me do." Valencia muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

She wasn't a Sin. She was never going to be one of the Seven Deadly Sins.

But she wasn't human, either. All Ban knew was that he loved her, but she loathed him.

It was an inevitable issue when one dominant species imprinted on another dominant species. Ban only realised the consequences of this when he discovered that her power was transformation and that her transformation animal was a wolf. The Fox Sin falling in love with a lone wolf was a match beyond his strengths, but Ban wasn't ready to give up just yet.

It was strange because much like the other Sins, she bared a tattoo-like mark and hers was on her forearm. Four clawed pawprints. In fact, she was a lot like the other Sins. Except that the others feared her. Meliodas had warned Ban time and time again. But to no avail.

"She makes you weak." He'd said on one of his many attempts over the past few days to tear them apart.

"Elizabeth makes you weak, Captain. I guess that makes us the same."

"Ban." Meliodas warned. "She makes you human."

"Nothing makes me human."

"And what about Elaine?"

"What about her!" Ban yelled. "She's dead, Captain. Nothing is bringing her back."

King had appeared at the bottom of the stairs at just the wrong moment and as if things weren't bad enough, Valencia had simultaneously booted the Tavern door open with a frustrated Merlin at her side.

Tears stung King's eyes as he stared on at Meliodas and Ban.

"Why?" His voice was barely a whisper. "Why would you say something like that?" He waited another moment but before saying anything else, he turned and flew back upstairs.

Both Meliodas and Ban called after him.

"King, wait!"

"King! I'm sorry!"

Ban huffed and turned towards the door to leave and caught sight of Valencia. He gritted his teeth which showed off his fangs. "This is your fault." He growled and shoved her aside, storming off into the forest.

Meliodas headed for the door and Valencia put her hand out to stop him.

"I'll go after him."

For a moment, Meliodas was going to argue against that but he thought better of it. He'd let Valencia use the moment to prove herself. So instead, he smiled and stepped out of her way so she could head back out.

Turns out, Ban wasn't too far away. Valencia found him sat against a tree pulling the grass out of the ground as he progressively got angrier at himself for crying even the slightest bit. It almost hurt her to see him like this. Upset and a little vulnerable.

In fact, who was she kidding? It hurt a lot. And in that moment, Valencia knew that deep down, she'd already given up fighting her feelings for Ban. He'd imprinted already. His feelings were clear from the start. Why was she going to hide her own that had developed quicker than she'd wanted?

It fucking sucks being part animal. She thought to herself.

"Hey."

Ban wiped his cheeks. "You come over to ruin my life some more?"

Valencia shrugged. "You know, I don't go out of my own way to make you miserable. I turned up and now...Well, here you are jumping on the Feelings Wagon."

"Feelings Wagon." Ban repeated and laughed a little. "You're from a whole other world, aren't ya?"

Valencia smiled and dug deep into the back pocket of her jeans. "Got something you might enjoy."

Hesitantly, she sat down next to Ban and instinctively, he loosely rested an arm across her shoulders. Perhaps neither of them knew if it was a friendly gesture or if it was Ban trying out the whole affection-thing, but it felt nice and kind of sweet so they didn't bring it up.

Out of her pocket, Valencia pulled out a small cloth and unwrapped it, revealing a handful of finely cut tobacco leaves.

"Shit." Ban chuckled. "Can't remember the last time I ever had a smoke. I must have been fifteen. Where'd you get that?"

Valencia looked around for something to use to create a make-shift cigarette. "The market. Village people really do smoke a lot, huh?"

"How much does that even cost?"

There was a pause and Valencia chose to ignore him.

"You stole it didn't you?"

"I was desperate, alright?" Valencia replied defensively.

Ban held up his hands and grinned. "I'm not judging. You forget, you're talking to ex-Bandit-Ban, here."

"Ex-Bandit Ban, here." Valencia copied in a more mocking tone.

Ban kicked Valencia's ankles and she dropped down right next to him. "Stop playing. I need to smoke."

As the afternoon passed and the evening sun began to set, Valencia discovered that introducing Ban to handmade cigarettes from market-stolen tobacco rolled inside forest leaves was her new favourite pass time. The way Ban smiled lazily while letting the tobacco fumes consume him was just another habit of his that turned her on. It could have been the fact that when he hung his head back in pure bliss, it exposed his well-chiselled collarbones even more than normal, but she was sure the tipping point for her was his fox-like fangs that flashed when he raised his head and smiled before taking another drag of his cigarette.

"What are you?" He finally asked after a few hours of drifting in and out of sleep, waking up only for another cigarette.

"Why does that concern you?" She countered.

Ban shrugged and exhaled smoke from the corner of his mouth. "We could be mortal enemies, but I'd never know."

She chuckled. "We could be. Meliodas thinks so."

"He's just jealous." There was a hint of annoyance in Ban's voice, but it only encouraged her more.

"Jealous of what? He has a girl all of his own. A gorgeous one at that."

"Elizabeth is human. She's great and all. But she's human." Ban rolled his eyes. "Cap thinks you make me weak."

She smirked. There was something dark about it and that caught Ban off guard and yet still found it attractive. "I think he's right." She mused.

Ban sat back on his elbows and raised an eyebrow.

"I think he's right." She repeated in a lower tone. "You're sat here in front of me right now completely exposed, guard let down and willing to let me say or do anything to you because you've let your emotions take over."

"I probably wouldn't let you say or do anything. I'm not that soft." Ban watched her carefully.

Valencia took one last drag of her cigarette before putting it out on the damp grass. She crawled slowly to straddle Ban and exhaled smoke into his face.

Ban hummed contentedly but it was so low from his throat that it was almost a hum of pleasure. He sat up, lacing his fingers through Valencia's hair and took a fistful, tugging her head back.

Valencia's breath hitched.

"Tell me." Ban's voice was smooth as honey. "Does it turn you on that I'm so exposed?"

Valenica smirked, willing to eat right out of Ban's palm. "Should it?"

Ban pressed his lips against her ear. "I think it does."

A chirpy and equally confused voice interrupted the two. "What's going on here?" Meliodas.

Ban growled in frustration. "To be continued." He murmured, lifting Valencia from him.

"What do you want, Captain?" Valencia huffed.

Meliodas shrugged. "Dinner? Please?" He gave Ban a lopsided smile.

Ban rolled his eyes but he smiled nonetheless. There wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to let any of the others cook. Besides, he'd worked hard hunting for dinner during the day with Valencia so there was no way he was going to let the meat go to waste.

Valencia and Ban smirked at each other and followed Meliodas back the Boar Hat


	5. 5

Soon after, everyone had eaten. Elizabeth had volunteered to do the dishes and Hock was happily tucking into the scraps. A mundane night in the world of the Sins. A few of them had decided to call it a night, which, for the likes of King, meant falling asleep on top of his chastiefol wherever he felt like it. Diane and Elizabeth had gone upstairs shortly followed by Meliodas, and Gowther was asleep on the sofa with an open book on his chest. 

However, Valencia had taken a trip to the bathroom to catch 5 minutes of alone time. She stood in front of the small mirror, fluffing her pixie-hair into various styles while she lost herself in deep thought. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had any time to herself or even had any time to sort her head out. 

Mentally, she felt like such a mess and the fact that only across the hall was a tall, extremely attractive man who was obsessed with her wasn’t helping. She thought to herself; just because she found him attractive, this did not mean that she enjoyed his personality. She’d discovered that he was incredibly fun to tease and to wind up but if she had to spend any longer than an entire day with him then she’d probably go insane. For somebody so strong and powerful and particularly clever, Ban was very very shallow. And Valencia hated it. There were several aspects of Ban that turned her on and what frustrated her most was the fact that Ban knew this, and he got off on it. Which made her loathe him even more. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“You’ve been ages in there.” Came a gravelly voice. 

Valencia could only imagine the smug face behind the door and she was ready to punch it any second for interrupting her quiet time. 

She threw the door open. “What do you want?” 

Ban raised his eyebrows and chuckled. “You’re sexy when you’re angry.” 

“Don’t say that.” Valencia snapped. 

“Why not?” Ban teased. 

“Because firstly, I am not sexy.” 

“And secondly?” 

“Secondly...” Valencia’s thoughts got tied up. She was talking quicker than she was thinking. “Secondly, it’s just not socially acceptable to say that to a girl. Or to anyone, actually.” 

Ban’s face softened into an amused smile. “I’m sorry.” He held out his hand. “Come on, I want to show you something.” 

Valencia moved her gaze down to Ban’s hand and back up to meet his eyes again. “No thanks.” 

Ban, with the same hand, ran his fingers through his hair. “Fine. Suit yourself.” He wandered in the direction of his bedroom. He knew Valencia would follow him sooner or later. 

She paused for a moment and went back to the mirror. Get a hold of yourself. She thought. She knew Ban was up to something and her feelings, yet again, were getting the better of her. 

She sighed and rolled her eyes, heading across the hall to Ban’s room. It was kind of cute, the way he was sat on the bed; half hugging his knees staring out of the window up at the sky. Valencia’s heart melted a little and she knocked on the already open door. 

“Couldn’t resist, could you?” Ban smiled and returned his gaze to the window. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Valencia went over to the window and gazed up at the star-covered darkness. The stars hadn’t been visible from the forest ever since she could remember, and she had to admit to herself the sky was beautiful. 

“Yeah I guess it- oh.” As she turned to face Ban to answer his question, their noses touched. 

Ban had shifted to sit on the end of the bed and he was just short of an inch to be the same height as Valencia. He sat with his legs apart, reaching out and gently wrapping his fingers around Valencia’s wrist to pull her forward 

Valencia tugged her wrist out of Ban’s grasp and panic struck her for a second. She’d hated anyone grabbing her by the wrists, no matter how they meant the gesture. She’d had old burn marks around both of them from when she was held captive, being pinned to the wall with magical chains from the Holy Knights. 

Ban met her eyes and she knew his expression was sorry. Silently, he held out his hand and she took it, allowing Ban to lift her gently on top of him as he laid back on the bed. 

Valencia froze, though not out of fear. Uncertainty began to cloud her mind. She’d never been intimate with anyone before and now she was sat on top of the man she’d fallen for with her legs either side of his hips and it was strange. But she wasn’t ready to freak out just yet. 

Ban watched Valencia carefully, afraid of pushing boundaries so soon. He watched her with curious eyes as she gave herself a moment to adjust to the situation and a minute just to think through if she really wanted this. Really, what Ban wanted was a lot more than this and he was struggling to keep his animal instincts at bay. He stayed strict with himself, he couldn’t force her into anything knowing she was so innocent. 

“You alright?” Ban’s voice was gentle with a hint of concern. 

Valencia replied in a tiny smile and a slight nod. “I just wanna-” She paused and bit her lip, so worried of sounding or looking silly. She knew that Ban wouldn’t judge her for anything and he was already being incredibly patient but it was her own self-consciousness that consumed her. “Can I just try something?” 

Ban raised an eyebrow, vaguely amused but he didn’t say no. Valencia was an anomaly to him but he was desperate to understand her. He needed her and she needed him. 

Valencia shuffled her way up Ban’s middle rather ungracefully and she placed a nervous, trembling hand on Ban’s pale cheek. Ban closed his eyes for a brief second and leaned in to her palm, appreciating the affection more than he thought he would and the absolute cuteness of it encouraged Valencia to lean in so their noses met once more. 

Ban sat up on his elbows and their lips met. 

For a moment, it was awkward. Ban didn’t know if it was okay to place his hands anywhere on her so he didn’t move and Valencia forgot to do the very basic thing and breathe. So when she eventually pulled away, she panted for a moment although it was mostly nerves that made her do so. 

Ban chuckled softly and tucked a strand of if Valencia’s hair behind her ear and she looked down at her hands bashfully. 

“Hey.” Ban’s voice was smoky. “Stop worrying. This is all on your terms.” 

Valencia’s emerald eyes shone with tears that threatened to roll down her blushed cheeks but she didn’t let them. The sheer thoughtfulness of Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed of all people, was melting her and tugging at her heart strings. She never thought for a moment that even if this moment ever came for her, that someone would be so respectful and realise how big of a deal this was for her. She moved to lay next to Ban. “Thanks.” She uttered and pressed her lips against his for a second time with more confidence than the last. 

The two progressed slowly, hands caressing every scar, every curve and every muscle of the other’s bare skin. Every bit was as gentle as Valencia had hoped for and better. She marvelled at Ban’s well-carved muscles as her hands roamed his body, needing to grab every bit of is as she could just to get closer to him. 

Every word, every sound that escaped the lips of either of the two was breathy and consumed with pleasure and most importantly, Ban made sure that Valencia was always comfortable to be with him like this. At one point she gently pushed him away, hand on his chiselled chest and smiled; 

“Stop asking.” She stole a kiss. “It’s fine.” And another. “It’s all fine.” 

“Sorry, I just-” 

“Ban.” Valencia giggled a little and reached up, biting his lip playfully. 

Ban smiled and narrowed his eyes, nipping at Valencia’s bottom lip in retaliation. 

Valencia took Ban’s face in her hands and kissed him deeply, sighing as she relaxed underneath him. She hooked a leg around his waist and the two groaned as he eased into her. 

For a short while, Valencia was incredibly conscious about doing things ‘right’ and became very aware of how unattractive she may have looked but it reached a point where she was enjoying herself far too much and she began to feel a lot more confident than she’d ever anticipated. 

The pair grabbed fistfuls of the other’s hair, tugging it desperately as a sign that they wanted and needed more from each other. They fell into the wall many-a-time trying to switch positions, fighting for the dominance. Neither gave up and the challenge was accepted all to happily. 

Low, animalistic growls escaped Ban from deep in his throat as the two left teeth marks in one another’s shoulders, thighs, abdomen’s. 

Any breathy words had turned into semi-pronounced profanities and broken sentences as Valencia and Ban climaxed together, both biting down hard on their own lips in a battle with themselves to keep the noise down from the others but they figured it was probably too late for that. 

A few moments of silence passed, save for the heavy breathing. Valencia and Ban looked at each other, sweaty and worn out and laughed tiredly. 

Ban took Valencia’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and smirked teasingly. “Looks like you’re mine now.” He murmured and placed a kiss on the corner of her lips for the last time before they collapsed into the best sleep they’d both had in a while.


	6. 6

"Wake up."

Nothing.

"Valencia wake up, dammit!"

Valencia sat up abruptly and pulled the sheets around her for some dignity as she watched Ban aggressively wriggle back into his clothes.

"Good morning to you too, asshole." She deadpanned.

"Get changed and get out. We need to move."

The entire Boar Hat had been woken up by the ground shaking beneath them. Three Demons were tearing through the forest and hot on the tails of the Sins. One purple, one green, and the third blue. Faces of dead villagers were embedded into their stomachs and their 4 arms each flailing around as they stormed through the forest, ripping the trees down in their way. The team didn't have time to up and move straight away, they had to fight in order to give themselves the time to move to a safer destination, while the others prepared to leave, Meliodas, Diane and King dealt with the situation outside.

Upon quickly defeating them, the Six of them were hauling themselves up onto Hawks Mom to move out as fast as they possibly could. Camelot was their next destination, Escanor had to join them and Merlin was adamant to let Arthur know there was danger approaching fast.

Everyone else was already atop Hawk's Mom and Diane was reaching out for the final two. Ban lifted Valencia onto the ladders and Diane pulled her up, Ban following closely behind.

"I could have helped-" Valencia started, ashamed that somehow, she'd slept through the majority of the events, transforming so frequently often drained her but this time it really was an issue.

"There wasn't time." Merlin waved her off.

"It was too much of a risk given how unpredictable you have been recently." Gowther piped up.

Merlin pushed him away softly as Hawks Mom set off. "That's enough, Gowther."

Ban looked over to Meliodas for some help to recover Gowther's words but to no avail. Meliodas was too focussed on the path ahead.

Ban really needed to talk to Meliodas about Valencia but now wasn't the time, there were bigger things at steak.

"Captain-"

Meliodas held his hand up. "Not now Ban."

Ban rolled his eyes. "I was just going to ask if we could stop off at the Castle. It's important."

Meliodas smiled suddenly. "Oh! Then yeah sure...Why?"

"I can't leave Liones in danger without telling Jericho."

"Jericho?" Diane asked. "How many girls do you want, Ban? Mr Fox Sin of Greed really is showing his colours."

"It's not like that." Ban growled. "I care about her as a friend, I'd hate for anything to happen to her."

Meliodas sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Annoyed as he was, he couldn't deny his best friend just one thing so to the castle is exactly where they headed.

Jericho stood in the grand archway of the castle, proud to be in her armour that represented her position within the Holy Knights. She'd seen the Sins approaching from afar and she knew something was wrong. They never just met up for nothing.

When they arrived, everyone jumped down from Hawks Mom and Valencia all but landed at Jericho's feet, terrified when she'd seen who was right in front of her.

Jericho glared, locking eyes with Valencia.

" _You_."

"We meet again." Valencia smirked.

"You killed my mother." Something behind Jericho's eyes revealed a hidden and considerable amount of pain.

Jericho's family once lived in the village and it wasn't that many winter's ago when the people of Liones were going through a time of hardship and were starving to death. Jericho's father had gone out hunting for a potential meal not too far from their home. When her mother saw from the window that her father was wrestling with a young wolf, she knew she had to help. Jericho's mother grabbed the shotgun from above the doorway and ran out to her husband and the beast.   

"Be careful!" He called out to her with his hands around the animal's throat.

Suddenly, the wolf looked up at his wife and shrank back, frightened when it saw the shot gun in her hands. A low and guttural growl escaped its bared teeth and it leapt for her, tearing into her arm in desperate attempt to force her into letting go of the gun.

Jericho's mother screamed and cried but she was determined to be rid of this creature. She mustered up the last of her energy and fired the gun right into the wolf's flank. The animal yelped and jumped back before taking flight into the depths of the forest. Jericho's father tried his best to save her but he just wasn't quick enough. She bled out fast and soon passed away in his arms. Not too many years later, Jericho's father also passed away from old age but Jericho was always comforted by the fact that her parents could finally be together again.

"I was defending myself. Your father was going to kill me and so was she." Valencia bit back, shame slowly rising in her.

Merlin turned to Valencia. "You lied. You told me you'd never killed anyone before."

Valencia looked away. The last thing she needed was the people she'd finally come to trust; turn on her now. She'd worked too hard to get to this point. "I haven't." She finally replied. "Not without good reason."

"Good reason!" Jericho cried. "My mother died for nothing because of you!" She ran for Valencia, sword ready.

"Jericho, wait!" Diane stepped in front of her and Jericho skidded to a halt. "I know what it's like to have someone lose to you die so horribly." The memory of Matrona tugged at her heart as she spoke. "Fighting won't solve this."

Jericho bit back the tears that stung the corners of her eyes. She hung her head and let her hair cover her face. "No, you're right." She breathed. "But I have to avenge my mother's death. She can't have died in vain."

Valencia backed off slowly and eyed Jericho carefully. "Jericho, please. I'm sorry."

Jericho's hands squeezed the golden handle of her sword and she raised it once more. "Sorry isn't good enough!"

"Jericho, no!" Ban reached out and grabbed Jericho by the scruff, using his power to drain the energy from her. But he was just a split second too late. The blade had impaled him right between his ribs in his attempt to protect Valencia.

Jericho pulled out the blade quicker than she'd noticed how much damaged she had caused.

When she saw, she dropped her sword. Shaking, she began to back away, hands clasped over her mouth. "Ban..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry." She looked up at Merlin and pleaded. "What can I do to help?"

"You've done enough, Jericho." Merlin was cool and collected before she turned back to the others. "Get Ban back to the Tavern. I can heal him quicker there."

Diane, thinking on her feet, pulled out her pills that Merlin had given her some time ago and swallowed one quickly, forcing her to turn back into her natural giant form. She scooped Ban up who was bleeding out quicker than anyone had anticipated and ran back to the Tavern.

Merlin turned to leave when she paused at the sound of Jericho screaming and Valencia screaming louder still.

"How could you! The only person I've ever loved!" Valencia was down on the floor fighting with Jericho.

"Loved? Don't make me laugh!" Jericho threw her over and punched Valencia across the jaw. "You don't love him! You can't stand to be around him and you'll end up killing him one day just like you do to everyone you get close to!"

Merlin threw out her hands and split the two of them apart with so much force that Jericho crashed into the wall, hitting her head and rendering her unconscious. "Enough Valencia! Now isn't the time. Follow Diane while I stay back and sort your mess out. Everyone else, follow me inside to discuss the Demons with the other Knights."

While Merlin picked up Jericho and flew into the castle, Valencia stood for a moment; tears threatening to fall but she wouldn't let them. She threw her head back and screamed up to the sky. She had to let her anger out somehow.

Regaining herself, she began to sprint back through the fields, transforming as she hurled herself from a cliff and landing gracefully onto four paws.

Ban and Diane were close by. She could smell them.

 ** _I need to get away from these guys._** She thought to herself.  ** _They don't need me anymore._**  As she thought, she began to audibly whimper.  ** _Stupid fucking curse_**.

**_Stop feeling sorry for yourself._ **

Valencia faltered in her step at the sudden disruption of her thought. That voice...Was it Ban's? She looked up at the bleeding man in Diane's hands. Diane hadn't acknowledged that Ban had spoken which was weird given his current state.

Ban opened his eyes and gave a half-assed smirk. ** _I can hear your thoughts when you're in wolf form. Don't look so confused, it comes with the imprinting territory._**

 ** _Ban!_** Valencia barked to get Diane's attention. Ban was going to be fine. If he could hold out the energy to do this then she was sure he was going to be alright.

Diane looked down at her briefly before shifting her focus back to getting to the Boar Hat. She'd wanted to befriend Valencia regardless of her faults but Meliodas was having none of it. So for now, she'd just ignore her the best she could.

**_Don't take it personally. She likes you._ **

Valencia huffed through her snout.  ** _They all hate me and I don't blame them. I need to leave, Ban. It's not good for you if I stay._**

Ban coughed and more blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

 ** _You're an idiot_**. He replied softly.

 ** _Ban stop. You don't-_**  She looked up once more and he was completely unconscious. Valencia whimpered and her ears fell back into a vulnerable position. She'd really screwed things up this time.

The Tavern was close by and it seemed the others were already there. Merlin must have teleported them over. Diane handed Ban over to Meliodas.

Meliodas gritted his teeth as he carried his wounded friend up the stairs. "Stay with me, Ban You're the one that usually rescues me, not this way around. Not today." He laid him down into his bed and ran back down the stairs to Merlin. "He's ready." 

 


	7. 7

Merlin must have been in there for hours and the others were getting restless. There was no sign of her, no sound, no nothing.

It was hard to heal someone whose body was so used to being immortal and was still fighting to stay that way when the spell of immortality was also failing miserably.

Hours had passed by and while the others sat downstairs nursing a beer patiently, Valencia sat outside of Ban's room, struggling to keep her emotions at bay. If she freaked out, she'd lose control of her transformation and there was no telling where or how often she'd change. She'd feel the heat begin to raise in her body, flushing her cheeks and she'd have to pace up and down the hall just to shake the feeling off.

Eventually, Merlin opened the door. "He's asleep and he needs rest. But you can go in if you want." She didn't even look Valencia in the eye before she went downstairs to the others.

Slowly, Valencia peeked around the door and found a feverish Ban tucked into his sheets with a damp cloth on his forehead. He looked innocent when he was asleep but also it was evident that he was in a lot of pain. Valencia stood awkwardly at the door, not quite knowing what to do. She'd never been in a situation like this and she wasn't sure how to act.

Quietly, she stepped into the room and hopped up onto the window ledge, bringing her knees to her chest and hugged them and she rested her chin on them, staring over at Ban. She didn't want to be weird and start talking to him because she knew he couldn't hear her, and she never really understood why people did that. For her, it was just nice to sit in the same room as him and know that at the very least, he was alive still.

Back over at the door, Meliodas cleared his throat and eyed Valencia at the window. "You okay?"

Valencia nodded.

Meliodas settled down in the chair next to Ban's bed, facing completely away from Valencia.

"Meliodas, listen-"

"I'm not angry with you, Valencia." Meliodas cut her off and there was no emotion behind his tone of voice whatsoever and that unsettled her a lot. "Your childhood isn't your fault. And what you did to Jericho's family was just survival. I get that."

"Captain, stop-"

"But you hurt my best friend."

"I didn't! He-"

"He defended you because you were too weak to defend yourself. I don't know if I can have people like that around with us. "I'm disappointed, Valencia. I thought you were better than that."

Valencia began to tremble with anger as she watched Meliodas leave the room without looking at her once the entire time. She pulled her sleeve over her hand and wiped the tears away that were soaking her shirt. Trying her best to hold back the sobs, she jumped down from the ledge. But as she jumped, her knees buckled underneath her and the anger she felt, forced her into a transformation. The sudden shock of it caused her to stumble over her four paws and tumble into the wall before she could steady herself. She wanted to head outside for a walk but all of a sudden, decided against it, not if she couldn't control whether or not she stayed in one form. Instead, she curled up into ball of fluff in the corner of the room and cried herself into a deep sleep.

Not too long later, Valencia's sleep was disturbed.

"Hey, fuzzball. Wake up." Ban was stood over her, hands tucked into his pockets, nudging her front paws with his foot.

Valencia blinked to adjust her sleepy vision and looked up at Ban who tilted his head to the side and flashed a lopsided grin at her. He'd completely recovered.

Too excited to attempt to transform back to her human-self, Valencia pounced onto Ban who, consequently, fell back onto the bed. Her tail wagged frantically as she nuzzled her face against his. She didn't care that her animal instincts had completely taken over, didn't care that she was acting like a lost wolf pup who'd just reunited with her pack.

Ban laughed and grabbed her scruff, pulling her off. "Stop! It tickles!"

Valencia let out a playful yelp. She almost didn't believe that Ban was back to his normal self. Sniffing her way down to where his wound was previously, the heckles on her back stood on end and a territorial growl escaped her throat as she began to lick the already healed scar clean.

**_I'll kill Jericho._ **

"Valencia, enough."

Valencia shrank back, forgetting that Ban could hear her thoughts. _**She can't have what's mine.**_

"It was an accident. She's really not that bad."

_**Not that bad? Are you serious? Her family tried to kill me!**_ She jumped down from the bed and sat in front of the window with her chin resting on the ledge.

Ban moved to sit at the end of the bed and ran his fingers through Valencia's soft fur. "Look at me."

Valencia huffed but looked at Ban anyway. It was pointless trying to argue with him.

Ban took her head in his hands. "You've got my back and I've got yours, alright? Relax. We've got bigger problems to deal with."

Valencia sighed and rested her head on Ban's lap. _ **I'm sorry.**_

Ban smiled and stood up. "I better go see the others. Wouldn't want Meliodas crying over me now, would we?" He headed for the door and stopped at the top of the stairs. "You coming down?"

_**No.**_ Valencia hopped back up onto the mattress and curled up. _ **I don't wanna talk to them just yet.**_

Ban chuckled. "You're so moody." He winked. "Alright I'll see you soon." And headed down to see the others.

Downstairs, the team were talking amongst themselves. Ban cleared his throat and smirked. "Hope ya didn't miss me too much."

"Ban!" Meliodas grinned.

Ban was ready to prepare himself for another famous arm wrestle of theirs but instead, was met with a neat punch in the face. "The hell was that for?"

"Don't ever do that again. 'Kay?"

"I mean-" Ban rubbed the side of his face. "I'll try, Cap."

A 'Tee-Hee' escaped Meliodas and he sat down at a table. "C'mon, we've got Demons to discuss."


	8. 8

All week, while everyone had been planning on how to destroy all Demons, Valencia had been keeping her distance with the others. 

Including Ban.

Meliodas and Valencia had decided that they only way Ban was going to survive any fights was if Valencia stayed away from Ban. She hated it, but she knew if it was for the best. Ban needed his strength and immortality and having Valencia's emotions in the way made things complicated and made his life shorter.

"Captain, I'm sorry...For everything." Valencia finally admitted.

"You're difficult Valencia. But I like you." Meliodas smiled and offered out his hand. "Friends?"

Valencia shook it. "Friends."

She sighed heavily, already it was killing her to be apart from Ban so often and even when they were sat remotely close to one another, she was pretty cold towards him.

Reading her, Meliodas smiled sympathetically. "I understand. I've been in love. It sucks when the best thing for them hurts you. But it gets easier." He turned his attention out of the window and eyed the clear blue sky. "C'mon, we can't kill Demons together if we don't understand how one another likes to fight. How about a little training?" He grinned his Meliodas-cheeky-grin and Valencia reciprocated, both heading out into the open space.

As an hour or so passed, the rest of the team filtered outside one by one to join. Each of them took their turn to battle with Valencia and not a single Sin was left without cuts and bruises, but it was all worth it. It didn't matter if someone landed in a messy heap on the floor, they laughed and got right back up. Mostly for Valencia, this was a big challenge for her because it meant she could control and choose when and how often she transformed; so far so good.

Diane was a big enough struggle to fight given her giant size. Valencia only had a small advantage when she was able to climb the nearest hill just to get even almost close to being in Diane's eyeline. If Diane stopped paying attention, it meant Valencia could leap onto her and that's where things got interesting.

Hawk sat and watched on account that he didn't want to be chased by a giant wolf and turn into its next meal no matter how many times Valencia promised not to take a chunk out of his rear end.

The one person that didn't join in however was Ban. Ban sat and watched from the window of his bedroom, infuriated every time he and Valencia caught one another's gaze because just as he would smile over at her, she'd turn away and ignore him. He was hurting, hearing from Valencia's thoughts how much fun she was having outside with the others and if the situation was different, he'd have told her how proud he was that she'd come so far. But he didn't feel like talking the angrier he got.

The more Ban watched, the more frustrated he became and when he saw that everyone was making their way back inside, he decided to wait for Valencia at her bedroom door inside her room.

As Valencia entered, Ban slammed his fist against the wall directly next to where she was stood. "I'm so sick of this, tell me what I'm doing wrong!"

Valencia wasn't going to give up just like that all because Ban was angry. It meant too much to her. She was doing this all for him; she had to remember that, and their entire relationship wasn't about to fall apart over an argument about this. This whole situation was only temporary as far as she knew, it didn't have to be like this forever.

"Nothing, Ban." She replied coolly. "Even if I I was going to tell you, I couldn't. Not if you're going to act like this."

Ban laughed darkly and flashed his fangs as he did. It unsettled Valencia how dead his eyes were, how deep his voice was, how evil his smile was and yet he still laughed. There was no telling what he'd do or say next.

"You've become a pretty big waste of my time, Valencia. I've given up everything for you and you're going cold on me now? After all this time?"

Valencia ducked under his arm and swiftly shifted across the room. "It's not like that."

Ban kicked the door closed and walls shook with the vibration. "Then tell me what it's like!" His hands balled into fists and he trembled as he breathed, trying to control himself. "This is bullshit. Meliodas put you up to this. He doesn't want us to be together."

Valencia didn't fear Ban, she watched Ban get angry but she wasn't going to make the effort to calm him down. "Sort of. But it's not like you think-"

"CAPTAIN!" Ban roared; yanking the door open again, leaving a sizeable crack in the wall as the handle crashed into the brick.

"Ban stop. Stop it!"

Valencia jumped in front of him. There was no way he was leaving the room in this state, least of all she was going to let him get Meliodas more involved than he already was.

Ban pushed her aside. Valencia persisted and pushed him back.

"Out of my way!" He growled, still trying to force his way past Valencia; forgetting who he was trying to fight and letting his aggression get the better of him. Fists met fists as Valencia struggled to keep Ban at the top of the stairs. This wasn't anyone else's battle but their own.

The pushing, shoving, and hitting slowed down and Ban eventually fell into a crying heap on his knees in front of her.

"I miss you." He sobbed. "Why are you being like this?"

Valencia's heart melted as she cradled Ban's head against her chest. "I can't tell you right now, Ban. Just trust me. It's for the best."

"No..." Ban whined, his voice cracked and broken from crying. He looked up at Valencia, took her face in his hands and began to kiss her.

The more they acted this way, the more mortal Ban became but to ask him to stop was the very last thing Valencia wanted. But she didn't have a choice.

"Ban- Please-" She whispered between kisses. "We can't do this."

Ignoring her, Ban stood up and pulled Valencia closer to him. His tall, muscular frame towered over her petite figure and consumed her almost entirely. She was less than half the size of him and now she was trapped in his grip.

Ban began kissing his way down Valencia's jaw and attacked her neck.

"Ban stop. This isn't like you."

Ban didn't stop.

"I don't like it...Ban...Please."

Still ignoring her, Ban lifted Valencia and headed for the bed. Valencia writhed to get from his arms. She wasn't even angry with him for this. She knew he was hurting, and she was hurting for him, hurting with him.

But this? This wasn't going to solve anything.

The only way she was going to get out of this was to transform but to do that she had to make herself angry. She hadn't mastered the art of transforming on her terms one hundred percent while she was outside with everyone and this wasn't a training lesson. This was soon going to be an emergency.

Valencia stilled herself and focused on how horrible she felt. How this entire thing was her fault. She hurt Ban. His whole life was about to crash and burn right in front of him and it was her fault. She thought of how Ban was taking advantage of her and how he was never this kind of guy, but he was like this because of her. She thought of Jericho. God, she hated Jericho but somehow she thought Ban would be better off with her instead.

Ban 's hand slid under her shirt.

"Ban!"

Valencia snapped back into the moment and forced herself out of Ban's hold. Ban fell back onto the bed as she finally forced herself into a transformation.

"What the hell!" Ban's eyes were consumed with anger and lust.

Valencia backed herself into a corner, heckles on her back on end as she growled, baring her fangs at the monster on her bed.

Hearing the noise, Meliodas came running upstairs. He couldn't make out exactly what had gone on but observing Valencia across the room, ready to jump in for the kill, and observing Ban splayed across the bed, slowly coming to his senses, it didn't take much to figure that Ban really had screwed up.

"Ban, go for a walk." Meliodas moved from the doorway to let Ban through. His voice was calm and collected.

Ban pulled himself up to stand. "This is your fault, Ca-"

"A walk, Ban." Meliodas repeated, firmer this time.

Ban, still in a haze between anger and what had actually happened, forced himself to go outside without saying another word.

Meliodas looked over at Valencia who was licking her bleeding paw; bleeding from her fight with Ban.

"You okay?" He asked.

Valencia looked up and whimpered. She was in a lot more pain than she'd initially thought.

"C'mon, lets get you cleaned up."

Valencia followed him downstairs. She didn't feel like talking about what had happened. To anyone.

She'd stay in wolf form for now.


	9. 9

"She's incredible, Merlin."

Escanor marvelled Valencia as he took his sweet time to circle the lean creature in front of him. He hadn't seen the Sins in so long; hadn't seen his loved one in so long and here they were with a new pet. Or at least what Escanor perceived as a pet, anyway.

For the first time in a long time, Valencia felt proud of herself. Lifting her chin up, she growled and bared her teeth at Escanor. Of course, she had no intention of hurting him but she thought if she was going to impress him then she may as well go all out. First impressions mattered, right?

Escanor chuckled, fearlessly reaching out to scratch Valencia behind her ear and just like every typical dog, she couldn't resist a good ear scratch. She felt herself lean into Escanor's hand, the tip of her tail wagging contentedly.

"Of course she is." Merlin smiled. "I created her."

Valencia would have rolled her eyes if she was human but first of all, she didn't feel like turning back yet and second of all, she was having far too much fun letting Escanor think she was just a magical wolf-pup.

Across the room, Meliodas, Diane, King and Merlin all smirked. They wouldn't give out the secret just yet. Innocent, Bartender Escanor in his slightly-too-big suit was enjoying himself far too much with the adorable ball of fur sat at his feet.

"But Sir Escanor," Gowther began. "Valencia-"

"Leave him for now." Diane giggled. "He's having too much fun."

"You're not serious..." Ban, with his hands shoved right into the depths of his pockets, observed everyone in the room; to which they only replied in blank stares as the room fell quiet. He made a "pshht" of annoyance, blowing his hair out of his eyes as he did so. "You're going to buy this bullshit?" He gestured towards Valencia and glared at Escanor like he was stupid. "She's not a pet. She's an experiment of Merlin's. She's a killing machine if you ask her to be. And for the most part, she's human."

Merlin rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. It seemed that the rest of the room followed suit.

Gowther observed the situation. "It seems, Ban, that you spoilt everyone's fun."

"What Gowther said." Meliodas shrugged.

"We've got important things to discuss...Like how the hell we're going to defeat the attack dawning on Liones, ya know? I'm sorry I thought that might be more important."

"It is important, Ban. But there's always time for a little fun." Meliodas tried to reassure him.

"Yeah...Whatever. I'll be back when you guys have all decided to be serious." And so he headed out in a teenage-huff.

Valencia huffed loudly from her snout and stood up.

"Maybe you two should apologise." Meliodas suggested with a much lighter tone than his words really meant.

Valencia made a grumbling, displeased sound but figured she may as well go after Ban since no one else was going to.

She didn't have to walk far before she found Ban sat crossed legged at the side of the stream. She padded over to him, sitting down and staring at her reflection in the water beneath them.

Ban listen...

"No. I won't talk to you like this. Change. Then we'll talk."

Valencia sighed. She sort of had a feeling he'd say that but staying as a wolf was her safety net. She didn't feel like she had the opportunity to show as much of her emotions if she wasn't a human. And as a human, she was easier to read than she'd have liked. But the awkwardness wasn't going to be resolved if she didn't change.

Complying, she stood up, shook herself off and leapt into the air; transforming back into her pale, scrawny, messy-haired self as she landed gracefully onto her feet. What she really wanted was to call Ban an asshole for what he didn because she had nothing to apologise for but it didn't seem as though he was going to make the first move. The Fox Sin is both greedy and stubborn, it seemed.

"I'm sorry."

There. She said it. First move, over and done with.

Ban shrugged and looked up at her. "For what?"

Valencia threw her hands up in the air, already exasperated. "I dunno, Ban. You weren't going to say it first so I thought I would."

Ban rolled his eyes. "You don't need to be sorry."

"Yeah, I know that." Valencia deadpanned.

"Alright!" Ban stood up and brushed himself down. "You don't need to be such a sarcastic little bitch about it!" He began to walk away.

"Then apologise for what you did! That wasn't you, Ban. I know you!"

Ban whipped around. "Do you?"

Valencia caught him up and stood her ground. Their chests touched and she stood as tall as she could, even if it did mean that she still had to look up to meet his gaze. "Yes. I do."

"Maybe that's who I am, Valencia." Ban rested his forehead lightly against Valencia's as he looked down at her. His eyes were dark and dangerous. His voice was quiet and careful. "Maybe I've been lying to you this whole time. Maybe I am just that monster that you saw."

"Ban...Stop. You're scaring me."

Ban smiled. "Good." He turned away again and continued to walk in hoping that eventually Valencia would stop following him.

And of course, she did. She kicked him in the back of the kneecaps, knowing he'd fall and as soon as he did, she flipped him over onto his back, standing over him with her legs either side of him.

"You told Escanor that I'm a killing machine. That's a horrible thing to say."

Ban opened his mouth to speak but she put a foot on his chest and pushed him back down.

"I'm talking...It's a horrible thing to say. But it's true. I could be a murderer if I needed to be. Maybe that makes me a monster too. Maybe we're all just monsters in this world trying to hide from our real selves. Doesn't mean you need to be an asshole to your girl. 'Kay? Ban, I'd give my life for you. All I want is an apology. Snap out of it."

Ban sighed and closed his eyes, giving himself a minute to get his head together. When he opened them again, Valencia was offering out her hand to help him up. He took it an pulled her close to him once he was up.

"I'm sorry, Valencia."

"Thank you, Ban."

A few moments passed where they stood quietly, heads rested against the other's and they just appreciated each other's quiet company. Soon enough, Ban spoke again.

"Look...I'd be lying if I said you aren't the one."

Valencia didn't interupt as she studied his face, waiting for him to continue.

"But I'm bad at this..." He trailed off.

"At what?"

Ban sighed. "Valencia...I've always been so afraid of being human. I never wanted it to happen to me. But you...You make me feel things that I haven't felt in a long time."

Valencia bit her lip nervously. This was the first ever time Ban was going to admit his full feelings for her. For a while, she was pretty convinced that he was still in love with Elaine and she'd sort of just accepted that as a learning process but now here he was going all out for her.

"Ban wait...You can't just say all this because we had a fight. I mean...What about Elaine?"

Ban looked away. "Elaine isn't coming back." He looked back at Valencia. His silver-blue hair fell over his face as he closed his crimson eyes to hide the pain from her because admitting it was just a little more than he thought he could handle. As he gritted his teeth, tears began to fall. Wounded, but determined not to be broken, he carried on.

"I'm trying, 'Cia. I am." He wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I just- God. It's hard, ya know?"

Valencia brushed away his tears. "I don't want you to force feelings for me if it means ignoring your own for Elaine."

Ban wrapped his fingers softly around Valencia's wrist. "I'm not. Like I said, I'm bad at this. I'm bad at love. But I wanna try."

He pressed a gentle kiss on the corner of her lips.

"I love you, Valencia."

Valencia smiled and kissed him in return. "I love you too, Ban."


	10. 10

Almost a week had gone by where the Sins had travelled to their final destination and straight into battle. There was no time for niceties, no time to concern themselves whether this would be the last time they would all see each other. The Seven Deadly Sins never worried themselves with any of that and they weren't about to start now.

The fields and mountains ahead of them were scattered with monsters, soldiers and above all; the Ten Commandments were amongst them.

Meliodas, a look of determination on his face threw himself into a fight.

Merlin looked up at a strong, muscular Escanor and they smiled, going their separate ways.

Diane bounded out to the nearest blue bodied beast she could find and wrestled it to the ground with King quickly leaving her shoulder and sending his spear through the body of another.

Gowther briefly observed the situation before grabbing hold of a soldier's head, paralysing him with fear.

Ban looked down at an already transformed Valencia, whose fur was standing on edge, teeth were bared and claws were out at the ready.

She began to run, Ban grinned and followed behind.

"No slacking, 'Cia!" He teased as they ran.

The wolf gave him a look. ** _Oh please._**

Ban laughed, launching himself at the available Derieri.

 ** _She's pretty, Ban. Don't mess her hair up._**  Valencia licked her snout, sinking her teeth into the arm of a drooling, three eyed monster.

"Oh." Derieri quirked an eyebrow, turning around coolly. "Your puppy thinks I'm pretty." She adjusted herself under Ban's vice grip around her throat and batted her eyelashes. "Do you agree, Fox Sin?"

Ban ignored his surprise at the knowledge of someone else being able to hear Valencia's thoughts. "Well, I have to admit," He smirked,  "When you're sort of floating there in front of me, almost naked, I felt attracted to you...And now I don't. FOX HUNT!" He slammed her down into the ground and the fight between them began.

Close by, King encountered Gloxina.

"Ah, the Fairy King." Gloxina smiled. "Come to say your goodbyes?"

As King swerved around every attack thrown at him, he continued to talk. "Why would I say goodbye? I'm not going to die today."

"Clearly, we're on different pages of the same book. It's a shame, we're a lot alike."

King was using his Chastefoil to create different configurations to battle throughout their conversation. "We're nothing alike, Gloxina. Spirit Spear Chastefoil!" Swiftly, King's spear dove straight for Gloxina, pinning him into the ground. For now.

Over the hill, Diane was busy turning the ground into sand for anyone she was fighting to be swallowed up. She was desperately trying to remember everything Matrona had ever taught her. There was no time to be scared, no time to worry about dying. Her friends needed her and she needed them. The towns around them and the town's people needed the Seven Deadly Sins to save the day.

With all the force she could muster, she bumped her two fists together; "Double Hammer!" and knocked out two of the beasts coming her way at both angles.

Meanwhile, Gowther ran passed and jumped his way over a few dead bodies, colliding into a soldier on his way; clearly not on the side of the Sins.

"Hey Pinkie, watch where you're going!"

It took Gowther a moment or two to realised that the soldier was referring to his hair. He smiled, which is something he never ever did and reached up, taking hold of the soldier's head. "Sparkle." He gave a cheeky wink and closed his eyes. "Nightmare Teller!" The soldier writhed beneath him, watching his life flash before his own eyes from Gowther's psychic power.

Amongst the fighting, Merlin was busy casting spells against beasts; disabling them in order to make them weaker, giving Escanor a huge advantage when he slammed himself into them and wrestled them to the death.

His muscles glistened with sweat and his hair stuck to his forehead as he'd get back up and go a second, third, fourth time over and over again.

For a split second, Escanor looked up and smiled at Merlin which was about to be his biggest mistake. Rule one in battle: Never let your guard down. A green, horned monster bounded mindlessly Escanor's way. It reached out its slimy hand, making it only inches away from Escanor's face.

Merlin panicked and flew straight in front of Escanor, pushing him away. "Perfect Cube!"

The monster crash landed into the pink hazy cube and bounced backwards, crushing a few more people underneath it as it fell.

Meliodas was almost one of those people until he flew right into the air, landing perfectly on top of Merlin's cube. He looked down at her underneath his feet and gave a cheeky "tee-hee".

Merlin smiled.

Meliodas observed their surroundings and noticed that all the Sins were slowly coming back together. The ground beneath them was blood soaked and body covered and none of the Ten Commandments were currently in sight.

"Valencia!" Meliodas jumped down to the ground and met a human-form Valencia. "Where's Ban?"

Valencia wiped some blood from her lip and gestured to the hill behind them. "He told me to come back to you guys. He's caught up with some robot named Pump...? He said he could handle it."

"Where are the Ten Commandments?" King asked. "Gloxina vanished into air right in front of me."

"Derieri did, too." Valencia frowned.

"So did Bellion..." Meliodas mused.

"You fought Bellion?" Diane was shocked. "I'm surprised you're still standing."

"Aw c'mon Diane. No faith in me?" Meliodas gave a cheeky grin and huffed loudly. "I say we split up and go back out there again. Valencia stick with me for now, we may need to help Ban so we need to be close by."

The Sins agreed and all went their separate ways once more.

"So, what's the deal?" Meliodas asked Valencia, breaking into a run. "Do you just suddenly clean up when you transform or what?"

Valencia followed close behind. "See for yourself." She smiled and leapt into her wolf body.

Meliodas grimaced at the mud covered, grass stained, bloody animal in front of him and gave a laugh. "You're disgusting."

Valencia gave him an amused look. She knew. But it was all worth it for now. 


	11. 11

Diane called. "Ban!"

Escanor roared; "BAN!"

Meliodas began to worry. "Ban! Where are you?"

"I can't see him anywhere." King noted.

Valencia halted in her tracks, her snout reaching into the air. ** _I can smell him._**

Merlin noted her change in behaviour and caught her sudden look of panic in her eyes. "What is it 'Cia? Where is he?"

Valencia whined. The sickly scent burned the inside of her nose and she knew this only meant one thing: Ban was in trouble. Like most carnivorous animals, Valencia would have craved the blood of anything, anyone.

But not Ban. Not the bandit whom she'd come to care for so deeply. No, the smell of Ban's blood made her stomach churn, made her dizzy and light headed; she could taste the metallic of it on her tongue and it almost made her wretch to think that some cruel monster of a person was out there draining the life out of him as the seconds went by.

Everyone on the battlefield was gone. Disappeared or dead.

A cry of pain echoed over the hills and the Sins skidded to a stop.

"There he is!" Diana cried.

Ban was in a heap on the ground. He was giving up.

His silver-blue hair began to drop blood from his existing head wounds; hands smeared in the blood he'd wiped time and time again from his mouth and clothes torn from the times Pump had ripped through his jacket and into his skin.

"Here we are." The tin voice screeched into a laughter that sent chills down the spines of the Sins. "We've heard all about your new puppy."

Valencia shrank back.

"How she made the Undead Sin mortal again." Pump continued. "That's quite a power to possess."

"You can leave Ban and leave this field now. We won't touch you." Meliodas tried. Letting the enemy go freely just to get his best friend back was his best option. For now, at least.

"How do I know that?" The empty armour countered, turning its attention back to Valencia. "I wonder what would happen if I just-" Before he finished his sentence, a black needle protruded from his chest and impaled Ban's shoulder.

Ban tried not to show the pain he was in and spat out more blood. "I told you guys I could handle this." He choked.

A deep, beastly growl ripped through Valencia's chest as she prepared herself to pounce.

"Oh, I forgot to mention the rules," Pump chuckled, just as Valencia leapt into the air, "Move, and I'll kill him."

"Valencia NO!" The Sins cried, reaching out to grab her.

As she landed, several thicker needles extended from the entire of Pump's body, dripping with paralysing venom.

As the needles pierced Ban's shoulders, chest and stomach, the Sins froze in horror.

Ban's body went limp.

One of two things would happen: He'd revive in seconds and beat the crap out of this monster that belonged to the 10 Commandments or...

Or this would be the end for him.

Everyone waited.

They waited.

Nothing.

The empty suit of armour screeched into laughter once more, yanking the needles straight back into his steel in the most inhumane way, leaving Ban to collapse entirely among the other murder victims of the battle.

Before Meliodas could get his hands on Pump, he vanished into a purple haze and into thin air, just like the rest of the 10 Commandments earlier on.

The Sins couldn't think about the other innocent people dying. They couldn't tear away from their best friend.

Ban groaned and tried his might to get up but the immobilisation was spreading thick and fast throughout his bloodstream and there was nothing he could do about it.

The six of them looked to Merlin without words but even they knew that there was nothing Merlin could do at this point. It was too late.

With a weak attempted smirk on his face, Ban opened his eyes. "This is how it ends, guys. Ban the Undead is going to be Ban the Very Dead, soon."

King jumped down from his Chastefoil, looking at Ban in horror and disgust. "Why would you joke like that?"

Meliodas sat up next to Ban, his blue eyes full of hurt and anger. "Because he's not going to die, King."

"Cap..." Ban coughed, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. "It's okay...It's too late, but it's okay." Tears trickled from his crimson eyes and he did his best to smile. "Where's Valencia?"

In denial, Valencia had her snout deep into the grass, smelling out a possible direction in which the 10 Commandments could have left as she dug her way into the dirt. The Sins looked up at her. Her fur was matted with blood; some her own, some from others. She was wounded and tired, but still trying her best.

"Valencia, come over here." Merlin called softly.

Valencia trotted over, sadness filling her eyes. She stopped at Ban's head and sniffed around him.

 ** _It can't have kicked in yet. There's no way..._** She nudged him gently with her nose. ** _C'mon, get up._**

Ban smiled. ** _Valencia stop. If it's supposed to end this way then so be it._**

Valencia whimpered, her whole body trembled.  ** _No it doesn't, you can survive this._**

**_'Cia...You made me human. This is what happens to humans- they die. But ya know, I wouldn't have had it any other way._ **

Ban fought to open his eyes again and saw Valencia standing at his head, looking down at him.  ** _In my last moments, you're going to make me look at you upside down? You're serious?_** His eyes glistened with a cheeky smile and Valencia licked his forehead clean.

 ** _Don't have much of a choice. I could lie on top of you but the others wouldn't like it._** She laughed meekly.

**_Let them watch._ **

Valencia worked her way around and nuzzled herself under Ban's arm with her chin resting on his chest.  ** _Doofus._**

**_Fuzzball._ **

She put on a brave face and began licking his wounds clean as the others watched sympathetically. ** _You don't wanna die all dirty now, do you?_**

**_Nope, just covered in your drool._ **

Ban looked over at Meliodas who was busy willing away his own tears. "Hey Captain..." He eventually managed to choke out.

"Ban..." Meliodas' voice trembled.

"One last arm wrestle?"

Meliodas could see Ban trying to lift his arm but it wasn't going to happen no matter how hard he tried. Instead, he linked his and Ban's hands together and as he held on tight, he knew it was the last time he'd ever share this affectionate fight with his best friend.

"Ready?"

Ban nodded.

Meliodas deliberately let his hand fall under the dead weight of Ban's arm and he smiled the best he could.

"Well...It wasn't ground breaking. But ya beat me."

Ban smiled and closed his eyes. "Maybe I'll catch in another life, Captain."

He sighed heavily, making it his last breath.

**_Valencia?_ **

**_Ban?_ **

**_I love you._ **

Valencia licked the tip of his nose. ** _I love you too._**

 

_{ THE END }_


End file.
